pretérito pluscuamperfecto
by EtherealSighs
Summary: .unas palabras, luego un craaaaaaaaaaackj y Rogue.


**note. **nada es mío.

para ti, xxxMavis Vermilionxxx.

**adv.** raro, hasta la médula. Pero eso es algo inherente en mí.

* * *

_Revolotea a su alrededor_

_Como una mariposa azul_

_Sin alas._

**.**

Entregarle tu corazón al primer desconocido que te dice _Eres muy bonita _no es la mejor idea del mundo y Juvia lo sabe mejor que nadie porque, al fin y al cabo, ya no tiene corazón. Se lo entregó a un tal Gray Fullbuster que la sonrió tras decir esas (_eresmuybonita_) hirientes palabras que la dejaron parada en mitad de la acera, con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios y unas mejillas tan sonrojadas que parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas. Sí, fue justo en ese momento, cuando Gray le dio la espalda para continuar su camino, cuando Juvia decidió que su corazón le pertenecía.

Se equivocó. (Al dárselo)

**.**

Juvia vive en un constante pretérito pluscuamperfecto así que a nadie le extraña que siempre que hable lo haga en pasado. Es una rareza que va inherente en ella, como su pelo azul o el paraguas que lleva a todas partes. Sus amigos (los pocos que tienen) ya no se lo tienen en cuenta y solo sonríen con delicadeza, saben que algo no está bien en ella, y la dejan hacer lo que le dé la gana que es mayorcita y ya ha visto mucho mundo o al menos eso afirma Lucy, su compañera de piso, mientras aferra su mano con fuerza (sus ojos mirando a quién no deben en todo momento)

Juvia duerme con un ojo abierto, se pone los calcetines al revés, se recoge el pelo con lápices y siempre, siempresiempresiempre, camina por el lado izquierdo de la calle, evitando pisar las líneas de los adoquines. Y cuando ve a Natsu (mejor amigo del chico que le robó el corazón una tarde de invierno) se acerca con pasitos trémulos, le sonríe ladeando la cabeza y le hace una sola pregunta (la misma cada vez que le ve)

–¿Lo cuidó bien?– Natsu calla y mira hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Luego se va, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos de estrellas de Lucy fijos en su nuca.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a la pobre Juvia-san que Gray no solo no lo estaba cuidando sino que había decidido jugar con él?

El corazón de Juvia es su más preciado tesoro.

(quizás no)

**.**

-Ne, Juvia. ¿Nunca has pensando en enamorarte otra vez?–la voz de Lucy es cálida y quema por dentro. No es la primera vez que le hace esa pregunta pero Juvia ha decidido que nunca la contestará, no hace falta. Lo único que hace es acurrucarse a su lado, ambas en una cama demasiado pequeña como para dejarlas respirar en condiciones, y cerrar los ojos, segura de que Lucy vigilará su sueño como ha estado haciendo desde que se conocieron.

Juvia recordará ese día toda la vida y no es para menos. El día en el que su camino y el de Lucy se encontraron fue el mismo día en el que Juvia le vendió su corazón al diablo.

Lucy se había acercado a ella, había posado una mano en su hombro y la había conducido a la seguridad de un viejo café, donde tras blasfemar sobre todo y sobre nada Lucy había decidido que Juvia iba a ser su mejor amiga, que iban a vivir juntas y que la iba a proteger a como diera lugar. Luego se habían marchado del café, agarradas de la mano y al amparo del paraguas de Juvia habían recorrido las oscuras calles de la ciudad hasta que había llegado al pequeño piso de Lucy, del que Juvia no había vuelto a marcharse.

Ahora, con Lucy a su lado, acariciando su sedosa melena azul se siente más segura, más humana que nunca. Sabe que pase lo que pase Lucy usará todo lo que tenga a mano para salvarla, para protegerla, para hacerla feliz. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía porque, bueno.

El día en el que ellas dos se conocieron Lucy también le vendió su corazón al diablo. Y nunca más supo de él.

(ni quiso)

**.**

-Eres muy bonita, Juvia-san.-son las mismas palabra pero no, así que ella no siente como su corazón tiembla de emoción. Tampoco se molesta en contestar. Tan solo mira hacia otro lado, apoya la barbilla en la palma de su mano y espera y espera a que el tipo se dé por aludido y se vaya y la deje tranquila en su solitaria mesa de aquel viejo café. Pero no lo hace y Lucy no está ahí para rescatarla.

-Verás, mis amigos y yo habíamos pensado en ir a tomar algo, ¿Te gustaría venir?

-Nunca he salido con desconocidos- esa es su única respuesta y el desconocido número uno parece tomárselo como una invitación a insistir más que nada porque no sabe que Juvia vive en pretérito pluscuamperfecto.

Por suerte él sí.

-Está conmigo- su voz la salva, la hace sonreír y casi sonrojarse. Casi, porque para hacerlo tendría que tener corazón y eso es algo que no ha conseguido tener desde hace mucho tiempo. Tanto que ya ha perdido la cuenta.

-Buenas tarde, Rogue-san-él asiente antes de sentarse frente a ella, con otra taza de café en sus manos, idéntica a la de Juvia. Su alborotada melena negra está húmeda por la lluvia de fuera y tiene casi la misma mueca en los labios que Juvia. Son tan parecidos como lo pueden ser dos gotas de lluvia y a la vez no, porque Juvia no tiene corazón y Rogue sí. Porque Juvia vive en pretérito pluscuamperfecto y Rogue vive a medias entre el presente y el futuro.

Y bueno, Rogue tiene diecisiete años y Juvia veinticuatro.

**.**

Intentan encontrarse todas las tardes en el mismo café. Hablan del tiempo y de cómo le van las clases (a Rogue) y la corrección de los exámenes (a Juvia) Alumno y profesora se sonríen tímidamente (Juvia) y se contemplan con interés (Rogue) mientras su humeante café permanece, olvidado, sobre la mesa. Y afuera llueve desde hace semanas.

Las tardes se les hacen demasiado cortas y ya no saben de dónde robar el tiempo para estar juntos. Para no hacer nada, para mirarse como estúpidos que saben que esa relación no va a durar mucho. (mantienen la esperanza)

Pero la esperanza se esfuma pronto, concretamente cada vez que la puerta del café se cierra tras ellos. La lluvia cae copiosamente sobre sus paraguas y Juvia no sabe si acercarse o si alejarse sin decirle adiós. Se besan tímidamente en los labios, al amparo de sus paraguas y sus manos se buscan casi con desesperación cuando llega el momento de adiós, un adiós que escuece y amarga, por un lado porque Juvia sabe que esa puede ser la última vez, por otro lado porque Rogue sabe que Juvia solo le puede querer a medias (y él que es un egoísta quiere que le quiera por completo)

Al final siempre es Rogue el que se va antes. Le da la espalda y se aleja de Juvia sin mirar atrás en ningún momento. Arrastra los pies la mayor parte de las veces y su abrigo oscuro se confunde con las sombras que proyectan las farolas. Juvia siente un nudo en el estómago y no es por el café, sino por las lágrimas. Extiende la mano hacia él pero Rogue está demasiado lejos, demasiado inalcanzable para alguien como ella, que vive una vida a medias porque decidió enamorarse del tipo equivocado. Ese estúpido Gray y su manía de sonreír a las jovencitas desprevenidas. Ese estúpido Gray que la enseñó a amar demasiado pronto y que pesa en su conciencia más que otro pecado cometido. Ese Gray que la obliga a vivir en pretérito pluscuamperfecto, que la ha condenado a no tener lo que quiere, porque no puede querer sin corazón.

Rogue desaparece de su vida durante cuatro años que se le hacen eternos y ¿sabes qué?

Se lleva consigo ese corazón que no le pertenece ni a ella (Juvia) ni a él (Rogue)

**.**

**end chapter one.**


End file.
